The scariest pokemon out there is my sanity
by cocobobo10
Summary: Hannah is a four year old who was placed in an asylum because of her mother. Hannah isn't crazy though. What will happen when she meets a ghost pokemon and starts to have dreams about a certain pokemon trainer? And what does her sister have to do with Tm?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sorry if these chapters are a little short. I previously had them on a different website and since that site is screwing these chapters, I decided to put the story on here. So, please enjoy! Oh, and once I upload all of the seven chapters I already have, the chapters will be longer. But until then, please bear with me. And I know the thing says that this is based on the game, but it is based on the show and I couldn't find the show so yeah.**

I still couldn't believe she would do this. My own mother!

My mother had put me in this asylum because she thought I was becoming depressed.

I'm not depressed! I'm only four years old! How can I be depressed?

I kept crying in the locked up room they kept me in as I thought about how horibble my life was in here.

I always cried whenever I thought about how much I hated my mother. My dad too. I couldn't hate my little brother though. Or my big sister.

"Hannah, it's time for your medicatation!" my nurse said outside my door. He was so annoying! He was so cheerful about everything.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled as I continued crying.

"No way, my little angel!" apparently, I was an angel to him. Why? How was I an angel? I cut myself all the time because I was sad and angry at the world. I constantly kicked, hit, punched, slapped, and bite him.

Why was he so nice to me? He's the one who should be in the loony bin, not me.

He walked into my room with my meds.

"Here's your medicine, Hannah!" He yelled with a smile on his face. Damn he was loud.

"Go to hell,"I whispered as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Now Hannah, that's no way for a little girl like yourself to be talking. It's very rude!" he said, the god damned smile still on his face.

"First, go away. Second, I don't want my meds!" I said.

"Yes you do, Hannah. I know you do! Now, here comes the airplane!" he said as he made an airplane noise while trying to get the spoon into my mouth.

I kept my mouth tightly shut.

"Come on, Hannah! It will make you feel better!" He said as he tried it again. This time with a train.

"As I said before, GO TO HELL!" I screamed as I knocked the spoon out of his hand.

"Young lady! You do NOT hit your elders!" I heard someone yell from the hallway.

"It's alright, Jimmy. I'm sure she didn't mean it," my stupid nurse said. Jimmy is the same guy I happened to learn my naughty language from. He didn't care if I was a child. He treated me like he did any other adult in this looney bin. Like I was stubborn mud that he couldn't clean off of his stupid expensive looking shoe.

"Of coarse I meant it! Now, leave me alone! All of you!" I yelled. I stood on top of my bed.

Jimmy came into my room and slapped me across the face, which caused me to lose my balance and fall off my bed backwards, onto the hard, white, and wooden floor.

I just glared at him from the postion my head landed in. Fully on the floor with everything towering over me. Then again, everything always towered over me since I was short.

"Don't you talk to your elders like you're superior to us! We are here to help and it doesn't help us if you keep acting stubborn! Now start acting your age and let us fucking help you!"Jimmy said. He grabbed the spoon from my shocked nurse, walked around my bed, leaned down to me, and forced the medicine down my throat.

I choked on it as it went down wrong.

"That's what you deserve! Now be a good little girl and be quiet!" Jimmy said as he dragged the nurse out of my room and slamed the door shut.

That's what my life is like every day. Stupid nurse comes in to try to give me my medicine, jackass docter comes by, shoves my medicne down my throat, slapps and insults me, then leaves with my stupid nurse.

I hate my life.

As soon as I was done choking, my room went red. I heard sirens going on and off.

I got off the ground and went to my door. To which I placed an ear on and both of my hands to steady myself.

"What's happening?" I heard someone yell.

"One of the patients is having a panic attack! Their trying to escape!" Someone else yelled.

_Yeah right, patient my four-year-old ass. We're more like prisoners! _I yelled in my head_. _I glared at nothing in particular.

"So that's it huh? Someone's trying to escape. Good for them. It's not our fault some of us have panic attacks. If they would just leave us alone and stop treating us like we are babies, then the panic attacks would be our faults! Stupid morons!" I muttured to myself.

"Gastly," I heard someone agree behind me.

"What the-?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder.

"Ah!" I screamed as I saw a purple ghost in front of me. It had a huge head! And i mean HUGE. It had big eyes, no nose, and a bigish mouth.

"Gastly, gastly, gastly," the thing tried to calm me down.

"What was that?" I heard someone yell behind the door.

"I think it was a scream!" Someone else yelled.

I turned back to the monster to see that it wasn't there anymore. The door quickly opened and it slammed into me. I was launched back to a wall.

"Ow," I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.

"Hannah! Are you okay!" I looked up to see three people looking at me sitting against a wall.

"Uh, yeah." I replied, getting up onto my feet.

"Then why did you scream?" one of them asked, they put their hands on their hips, looking at me like I was crazy or something. I wonder why? Oh yeah, my stupid mother put me in a looney bin. And why? I always though it was because Dad and big sister disappeared. At least, that was what I have been told for the past three years.

"I screamed?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah," another said. They narrowed their eyes at me.

The last one joined in by looking like the first one.

"Oh, maybe I did, well, I'm tired so I'm heading off to bed," I said as I headed towards my bed.

"Alright Hannah. Have pleasant dreams!" they said.

"Will try," I said.

They closed and locked the door behind them and I tucked myself in for the night.

"What the hell was that thing?" I whispered. I layed my head down onto my pillow and slowly drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

That night I dreampt about all kinds of weird creatures. One was small, yellow, had a tail that looked like a lightening bolt, and had red cheeks. It was standing in front of me right alongside a purple creature that looked like a ghost.

"What's going on?" I asked. My voice sounded weird. It sounded older and a little higher than my usual voice. I looked down to see that the ground was farther away from my head than it usually was. I saw that my usual short blonde hair had grown out a little past my shoulders. I looked down at my outfit and saw that I was wearing denim capris and a short-sleeved hoodie.

"Huh, interesting," I mumbled.

I looked up to see a bunch of angry looking guys with some scary looking creatures.

"W-what's going on?" I whispered.

"Pika! Pikachu!" the yellow creature said.

"Huh? I don't understand."

"Gengar. Gengar gengar!" the purple creature said.

"I don't understand you guys! What are you! What kind of creatures are you?" I almost yelled. I took a few steps back.

The looked at me with sad looks on their faces.

"If you four are done yappin', we'd like to continue our battle!" one of the angry guys said. I look more closely at him and saw that he was wearing a short sleeved hoodie on as well. Except this one was red and had an M on it.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"You don't remember me, Hannah? I'm hurt!" he said pretending to pout.

"Why would I remember a low life like yourelf?" I asked. I had no idea why these words were coming out. I felt my eyebrows slant down.

"What'd you say, brat?" he yelled.

"You heard me!" I yelled.

"That's it! Houndoom! Flamethrower!" he yelled. He pointed at me.

I saw a big dog-like creature shoot fire from its mouth.

I screamed.

"Get rid of those flames, Vaporeon!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I saw a blue creature hop over me and shoot water from its mouth and got rid of the flames from the dog-creature.

"Hey! Team Magma! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" the person yelled at the angry guy.

"Like who, little boy?"

"Like me! Vaporeon! Aurora beam!" he yelled. The creature did as the boy said and made the dog-creature faint.

"Now get outta here before I get serious!" he yelled.

"Yeah right! I'm just gettin started!" the angry guy yelled.

"Heh. Bring it!" the boy yelled. He stepped in front of me and the yellow and purple creatures. I took a close look at him to see that he had brown hair that was spikey. He looked like a pokemon trainer.

Wait, what was a pokemon trainer?

Those two creatures came to my side and looked at me with sad faces again. Then everything went black.  
>I woke up with a start.<p>

"What was that?" I asked myself as I sat up and put a hand on my head.

"Gastly..." a somewhat familiar voice whispered.

I looked to my right and gasped.

"You! You're that creature from yesterday!" I whispered.

The creature nodded.

"Not to be rude, but could you tell me what kind of creature you are?" I asked.

The creature turned its body to the side. It looked like it was confused.

"Gastly?" it asked.

"Okay... I'll take that as a no. Well, can you tell me your name?" it turned its body back.

"Gastly," it said.

"Gastly? Your name is Gastly?" I asked.

It nodded its body.

"Okay, Gastly. My name is Hannah! Would you mind staying here with me for a while?" it nodded.

"So, can you say anything other than your name?" I turned my body towards Gastly and sat in crisscross applesauce.

Gastly shook its head.

"Ok. Are you a boy or a girl?"

It did nothing.

"Well, let's try this. If you're a boy, go to my left side. If you're a girl, stay on my right," I suggested. Gastly moved to my left.

"Alright! So you're a boy,and you're name is Gastly! Let's see... what else could I ask?" I said. I heard a knocking on my door.

"Hannah! Time for your medicine!" Mr. Annoying Nurse said from behind the door.

"Gastly! Are you supposed to be here?" I quietly asked. Gastly shook his head.

"Well, I don't know how you'll get out without him seeing you," I said as I tried to figure out a plan. Me being four didn't help.

"Gastly," Gastly said as he went through a wall.

"Wait! Gastly!" I whispered.

"Hannah! Is everything alright?" my nurse asked as he came into my room.

"Yeah! And mind your own business!" I yelled at him.

Gastly slightly came into view.

"Gast?" he asked.

"Will you come back after he's left?" I asked. I didn't want to be alone anymore.

He nodded. I smiled and Gastly slipped from view.

I sat back down in my bed and called the nurse in. And so continued my usual medicine routine.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah! I'm so bored!" I quietly complained to myself. I flopped back onto my back.

"I wonder if Gastly's okay? Or maybe he's already tired of playing with me?" I whispered. I could feel the frown on my face deepen. I put my hands behind my head.

Gastly had not come to my room for a few days now.

"Hannah!" my nurse said.

"What do you want this time? I already took my medicine today!" I yelled at him.

"Are you sure? You still seem awfully irritable," he trailed off as he entered my room.

"Irrita-wha?" I simply asked. I turned my head towards him.

"Irritable. It means that you're grumpy," he said while taking in my position. I was lying on my back on top of my bed with my head and feet dangling off. To me, it looked like he was upside down.

"You'd be grumpy too if you were in a loony bin where you didn't belong!" I yelled.

"Oh Hannah! Why don't I take you out to meet the other patients, huh? Maybe then you'll feel like you fit in!" He said.

_You completely missed what I meant!_I screamed in my head.

"No thanks! And that's not what I meant anyways!" I yelled at him. I was starting to feel dizzy, so I sat up.  
>"Woah, head rush," I whispered to no one in particular.<p>

"Do you want to go meet the other patients, Hannah?" he asked yet again.

"NO. I. DON'T! Why can't you understand that that's not what I meant!" I screamed as I stomped over to him.

"Now get the hell out of my room and leave me alone!" I yelled as I slammed the door in his face.

_Honestly, these guys are the ones that are insane! _

I sighed.

I heard yet another knock on my door.

I sighed angrily this time.

"What do you want this time!" I screamed as I opened the door.

No one was there.

Well, that's what I would've thought if I hadn't heard sniffliing. I looked down to see an almost small version of the yellow creature that was in one of my dreams.

"Oh, hi little fella." I tried to make it stop crying. It started to run off in a direction.

"Hey! Wait! Come on! Don't run!" I yelled. I started to chase after it but it was too fast and I couldn't tell which direction it went anymore.

"Dang!" I whispered as I stopped running.

"First Gastly, now that thing. What's wrong with me?" I whispered to myself.

"Gastly?" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to see my floating purple head friend.

"Gastly!" I almost yelled. I tried to hug it but wound up on the floor, face first.

"Gastly! Gas-gastly!" Gastly said worriedly.

"Heh. It's okay Gastly! I'm fine," I said while laughing a little. I rubbed my forehead.

"So, where have you been, buddy?" I asked.

"I though I heard someone scream something over here!" I heard one of the scientists shout.

"Crap! I can't get away fast enough!" I whispered as I started to run in the oppostie direction.

"Gastly!" Gastly said as he stopped in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Gast," it seemed like he wanted me to stay put for a sec. He went through a wall and reappeared shortly after.

"Gastly," he said as he started to float up.

"Up there?" I looked up to see the yellow creature from my dream in one of the airvent things.

"How am I supposed to get up there?" I asked.

"Pika!" the yellow creature said as it turned around and swung its tail down.

"I think I can reach it," I said as I tried to reach for it. I grabbed its tail and it pulled me up.I climbed into the vent. They closed the vent hole thing just in time too. Not long after did I see a lot of guys run past searching for the person who screamed.

"Pikachu!" the yellow creature whispered as it started to crawl away.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I whispered as I quickly followed.

After a few minutes, the creature opened another vent and I looked down and saw my room.

"Wow, smart little critter aren't ya?" I asked, smiling at it.

"Pika!" it smiled.

"Before I go, what's your name?"

"Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, huh? Girl or boy?" I asked.

Pikachu pointed at Gastly.

"Boy, huh?"

Pikachu shook its head.

"Girl?" she nodded.

"Okay! Pleasure to meet you Pikachu! My name's Hannah!" I said as I tried to shake her hand. I slightly laughed.

"Well, guess I better go," I said as I tried to get out.

"See you around, Pikachu!" I said as I dropped from the vent and landed on my butt.

"Owwie!" I whispered.

Gastly appeared in front of me with a smile.

"So, you wanna play Gastly?" I asked him. Then Pikachu dropped fromt the vent.

"You can play too if you want, Pikachu!" she nodded her head.

"Okay!" and we started playing.

-That night-

"I don't think I've ever had that much fun!" I said as I lied down in my bed.

"Good night, Gastly. Good night, Pikachu!" I said.

"Gastly!" he said as he slipped through the wall.

"Pikachu!" she said as she closed the vent.

What could be better than spending time with these kind of friends?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Hannah. How are you this morning?" my nurse asked.

"I was fine before you showed up," I replied. I turned my head to the left to see him.

"How hurtful, you know that's no way to speak to a friend," he said. He put a hand over his heart as if I wounded it.

"Your not my friend so i can speak to you however i want to," I said calmly.

"Aww, you made me sad, Hannah," he said. He started to cry.

"Your such a pussy," I said looking away and rolling my eyes.

"You shouldn't even know that kind of language yet," I heard a girl say.

I looked at the door to find a tall burnette leaning on the doorframe.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, slightly narrowing my eyes.

"My, my! So impolite and impatient! My name is Cindy. I would ask what yours is but I don't really care," Cindy said. She folded her arms across her flat chest.

"Cindy, please stop being rude to my patient," nurse guy said.

"She was being a brat first!" she said.

"I'm four and a patient in an asylum. What's your excuse?" I said. I sat up.

"Hannah!" he said.

"What?" I said.

"Hmph!" Cindy said as she stormed off.

"Cindy wait!" nurse guy said as he chased after her.

I heard someone laughing quietly.

I looked to the opposite side of the room that the door was on.

I saw Gastly and Pikachu on the flor and about ready to burst with laughter.

"Was it that funny?" I asked as they came over.

"Gastly," Gastly nodded. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, she too had a huge smile.

"Pichu!" I looked up to see a creature up in the vent Pikachu usually comes in.

"Hey little one! What's your name?" I asked.

"Pichu!" it said.

"Pichu huh? Well Pichu, why don't you come down here and join us?" I suggested.

"Pichu!" Pichu said as they jumped down and joined us.

"Sorry for being so forward, but are you a boy or a girl?" I asked. I sat criss-cross applesauce.

Pichu pointed at Gastly.

"You're a boy?" Pichu nodded.

"Ok! Well, what should we do-" A few voices cut me off.

Gastly went through a wall and Pikachu and Pichu hid under my bed.

"I hope you're happy, Hannah! Cindy just dumped me because you just had to be a bitch! You know what? Go die! Nobody likes you and nobody wants you! Your own mother brought you here because you have too many issues for anyone to deal with so just do the world a favor! Die and burn in hell!" nurse-guy yelled as he slammed the door.

"What?" I whispered not believing what I just heard.

"Is that true?" I whispered again to noone in particular. I felt something wet fall down my cheek and onto my lap. I felt it and it felt wet.

"What is this? What's this wet stuff?" I asked.

Pikachu and Pichu came out from under my bed and climbed on top of it. Gastly came back too.

They looked at me with sad faces and I felt like shit.

Then they looked at the door and glared at it. I had a feeling they were trying to glare at my nurse.

"Hey," my voice sounded weird, "do you guys know a way out of here?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as Pichu and her went up to the vent.

"Uh, just in case you haven't noticed, I can't jump that high," i said. Then I felt like my entire body went numb.

I looked back to see Gastly with his eyes all purple. Before I knew it, he had lifted me up to the vent and put me in it.

"Pika!" I assumed Pikachu wanted me to follow her.

I nodded. The four of us crawled our way through the vents and after a while, I could see a light at the end.

They kept crawling towards that light and Pikachu looked through it.

She backed up and headbutted it a few times until it gave way.

We jumped out of the vent and onto a soft green carpet. I looked up to see a black ceiling filled with lots of white dots and a big white circle with gray holes in it.

"What room is this?" I asked.

**ATTENTION PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORIES!**

**THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WILL BE UPDATING THIS AND ANY **

**OTHER STORY!**

**THAT IS**

**UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 10 VOTES ON MY POLL**

**IF YOU CAN'T VOTE ON IT**

**BECAUSE YOU AREN'T A MEMBER OF THIS SITE**

**THEN JUST LOOK AT IT**

**AND POST YOUR VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW!**

**I JUST NEED A DEADLINE EACH WEEK!**

**IT HELPS ME WRITE THESE THINGS QUICKER!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW/CHECK OUT MY POLL!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Pika pi," pikachu shook her head.

"Gastly," Gastly shook his head.

"Pi pichu!" Pichu said as he grabbed my hand and lead me farther into the room.

"I don't understand, where are we?" I asked. Suddenly, it felt like we were going up.

"That's weird, I don't see any stairs," I said. Then, we got to a spot where the floor was straight and I understood at once. We weren't in the asylum anymore. I wasn't trapped inside that horrible building. I was outside!

"I'm outside! I'M OUTSIDE!"I yelled. I started laughing and dancing around. All the while, I kept singing, "I'm outside!"

Then I plopped down onto my back and took in the outside scent. It smelt nice.

"I can't believe it! I'm actually outside! And it's you three I have to thank for that!" I looked over to Pikachu, Pichu, and Gastly. But they weren't looking at me.

I got up, walked over to them, and stopped right behind them.

"Wow," was all I could say.

Before me lay an entire sea full of lights. It was beautiful. Buildings that looked very tall. Some smaller buildings were between the taller ones yet they had a magic all their own. I had heard of these kinds of places from my nurse. It was called a city.

"Pika! Pika pi!" Pikachu said as she tugged my pant leg.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked. Pikachu pointed at the city.

"You want to go to the city?" Pikachu nodded.

"Okay! Let's go!" I said. The three of them then ran towards the city and I followed them. As we neared the city, the buildings got larger.

"Gastly," Gastly urged me on. It took us a while but they finally got me to a big building that looked a lot like the asylum.

"Uh uh! There's no way you are going to get me in there!" I yelled as I started to walk away from the building.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu had gotten in front of me and held out her hands, as if to stop me from walking any further. Then Pichu joined her and Gastly came up behind me.

"Sorry guys, but I will not go back into an asylum! I've had enough of that place!" I yelled.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded her head. I walked past them.

"Pika-!"

"Pi-!"

"CHU!" They yelled and I got zapped.

"Ow.." I said as I fell to the ground. Gastly lifted me up using his purple power thing. They climbed all the way up the stairs and Pikachu knocked on the door.

"Hello?" an old looking man in a white coat asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Oh, its you three again. Hello. My, Gastly, who's that girl you are carrying?" he said. He opened the door so the four of us could fit through.

"Pi. Pika. Pikachu!" Pikachu said as Gastly put me down on a bench thing.

"Uh-huh. Really? Well, that's certainly interesting. Well, young miss. Would you like to tell me your name?" he asked.

"Promise me you won't take me back to the asylum?" I asked.

"Why would I do that? A little girl like you shouldn't even be near an asylum," he said. I smiled mentally.

"Okay, my name is Hannah Ketchum," I said, looking at his face for any signs of betrayal.

"Ketchum? Tell me, do you have a brother or sister?" he asked.

"I think I have one brother and one sister," I answered warily.

"What are their names?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I guess it doesn't. Anyway, my name is Professor Oak. You are currently in my lab. Now, before you freak out, these three have told me about your history. And we've come to the conclusion that you would have a better and funner time being a pokemon trainer. What do you say?" Professor Oak said.

"What's a pokemon trainer?"

"It is a person who trains the animals we call pokemon. Pikachu, Pichu, and Gastly are pokemon," he explained.

"Oh... I see. So, I don't have to go home or back to the asylum?" I asked.

"That is correct, Hannah. Which pokemon would you like to take?" he asked.

"What about Pikachu, Gastly, and Pichu?" I asked.

"I think it is wise for you to start with three pokemon given your age. Very well, I'll give you three pokeballs and explain what to do with them and how to catch a pokemon," he said. He then left the room.  
>When he came back, he was carrying three balls that were red and white. He gave them to me and explained the rules and such.<p>

I jumped down and did as he said.

"Go! Pokeballs!" I yelled as I threw my pokeballs at Gastly, Pikachu, and Pichu. They got sucked into the balls and after a moment the balls stood still.

"Congratulations, Hannah Ketchum. From this day forward, you are a pokemon trainer!" Professor Oak said as he gave me my pokemon and a bag.

I could already tell this was going to be the best part of my life.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO **

**PATIENT.**

**I KNOW I SAID **

**I WAS GOING TO BRING OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I**

**GOT 10 REVIEWS ON MY POLL**

**AND I HAVE 10 VOTES ON IT**

**SO I WILL NOW BE UPDATING BETTER**

**ESPECIALLY WHEN SCHOOL STARTS ON SEPTEMBER 1ST.**

**AND I WILL BE DOING THE THANKS FOR REVIEWING THING**

**JUST LIKE I DO IN ONE OF MY INUYASHA STORIES**

**SO YEAH. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**By the way, Professor Oak taught Hannah a lot things about the world of pokemon and gave her many things to start of with since she is a little girl. So sorry if I put in too many parentheses. Those are just to tell you what Oak taught her and gave her.**

So know I am beginning my life as a pokemon trainer! So far, I have three pokemon and they are like family to me. Those three are the very three that helped me get out of the asylum. Gastly (boy), Pikachu (girl), and Pichu (boy).

"All right you three! Let head out!" I said as I put them in their pokeballs. Except for Gastly. It seemed like he didn't want to go in.

"Come on, Gastly! Why don't you want to go in your pokeball?" I asked him. He just shook his head, or in Gastly's case his whole body.

"Do you want to walk, or float, with me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Okay! Well then, let's go!" I said. Gastly and I then walked out of Pallet Town (Professor Oak had told me the name of the city) and headed for Pewter City( He had also told me the name of the next city I had to go to).

Gastly and I walked for what felt like forever until we reached a fork in the road.

"Well, Gastly. Which way should we go?" I asked him.

Gastly shook his head. He went to my backpack and used his levitation move thing. He took out the map Professor Oak gave me.

"Oh yeah! Let's check the map!" I said. Gastly gave me the map and I looked it over. I couldn't understand a thing. I flipped in around, turned it sideways and upside down but nothing helped.

"Uh, Gastly? Can you read a map?" I asked him, looking over the map. Gastly sighed and looked it over.

"Gaslty Gas!" he said as he started floating to the right path. I folded the map and ran after him. Suddenly I tripped over something. I looked back to see a huge tan worm with a stinger on its butt looking up at me. It looked very mad.

"Well, hi there! Are you a pokemon as well?" I asked it.

"Weedle! Weed! Weedle!" the creature said as it jumped up and down.

"Uh, Gastly?" I asked as I looked back to Gastly. He nodded.

"Oh! Well, then. What's your name?" I asked.

"Weedle!" the pokemon said.

"Weedle, huh? Okay! Weedle, my name is Hannah! Nice to meet you!" I said. The Weedle the attacked me. Causing me to fall backwards on my butt.

"Ow! What was that for? Oh, I get it! You want to fight! Okay! Gastly! You up for a fight?" I asked Gastly.

"Gastly!" Gastly eagerly nodded.

"Okay! Well, Gastly! I choose you!" I yelled as I took my trainer's stance (Professor Oak also taught me that if you have a confident trainer's stance, then your pokemon will have confidence too!) and Gastly floated in front of me. Weedle got into a defensive position.

Weedle jumped at Gastly with its needle first.

"Gastly! Dodge! Then use, uh. Then use, ummm. Oh no!" I said. I had no idea what moves Gaslty could use. I fished out my pokedex while Gastly kept dodging Weedle.

"Finally!" I said. I opened it and pointed it at Gastly.

"Gastly: A ghost pokemon," the pokedex said.

"Looks like you can use Toxic, Hypnosis, and Lick," I said, looking over his current moves.

"Gas Gas!" Gastly said.

"The second one?" Gastly nodded.

"Okay! Gastly! Use hypnosis on Weedle!" I yelled. Gastly did as I said and put Weedle to sleep. Then Gaslty eyes glowed and he levitated a pokeball into my hand.

"Oh yeah! Okay! Go, pokeball!" I tossed the pokeball at Weedle and it went inside. The ball rocked back and forth until it stopped with a cute little noise.

"Awesome! I caught my first pokemon! And I got a new friend!" I said as I jumped up after I picked up my new Pokemon.

"Gastly!" Gastly cheered with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Shortly after catching my very first wild pokemon, Weedle, I arrived at Viridian City. It was a very big city. Now and then I would see some people dressed in black with a big red R on their shirts. Or even some people in red hoodies that had a black M on them.

Gastly seemed to try to push me away from those people. Later, once we were in a place called a pokemart, I asked Gastly about it.

"Hey, Gastly. Why were you pushing me away from those people with the Rs and the people with the Ms?" I asked him.

"Gas, Gastly gas," Gastly explained. Since we had been together for about a month now (it took us about a month to get through the Viridian Forest) I had learned to understand what Gastly was saying. I'm not sure if that was normal, but then again what did I care about what others thought?

"Oh really? Those people belong to organizations that are evil? Then that makes sense. Okay! I will stay away from them!" I whispered to him. Then I heard a ding go off. I looked at the front of the store to see two men with the Ms come in. Gastly levitated me quickly away and hid me so the men wouldn't see me.

"I can't believe those two brats got away!" one of them said. I was close enough where I could hear them but they couldn't see me.

"Yeah, sure says something about our security if we can't even keep two nine year olds in captivity," the other said.

The first one laughed.

"Sure does! Maybe our leader should tighten up security! By the way, why did we even have those two brats? What possible use could we have with two nine year olds?" the first one asked.

"I think the girl was a Ketchum and she was seen with that one guy who appeared to be her father. I think we had something against him so we took his daughter as revenge. And I believe we just kept the boy because he kept the girl out of trouble," the second one explained.

"Oh yeah. Well, now I guess we have to go searching for them, huh?"

"That is what leader sent us to the Kanto region for. He thinks she escaped to her homeland. Unfortunately we had to take the long way around," the second one said.

"Oh yeah, she used to live in Pallet Town right? I wonder if the city is still around after that fire we created four years ago," the first one laughed at his own joke.

"Yeah, maybe the town isn't even around!" the second laughed as well.

These men were really mean! How could they talk about a town being destroyed like it was nothing? I almost jumped down from my hiding spot (on top of one of the columns, just above the two M men. Heh heh, M men).

Then Gastly pulled me back and told me not to interfere. I nodded and continued listening.

"Didn't he say the girl had two siblings? A little brother and a little sister?" the first one asked. He picked up something that looked like a potion and looked at it.

"Yeah, but her brother is with his mom and her sister is in the asylum. So if we need those two they will be easy to find," the second one said.

"What were the brats names?" the first one asked.

"Which brats?"

"The girl's siblings," the first one said.

"I believe her sister's name was Hannah and her brother was Ash. I think Hannah and Ash are twins," the second one said as he picked up more potions.

"Really? That is interesting. Well, lets buy this crap and get going," the first one said. The second one nodded. They bought their things and left. A few minutes later I jumped down.

"Looks like my older sister was kidnapped, Gastly. And now they are looking for her. Well, as long as I'm her sister, they aren't going to get her! After all, I have awesome pokemon on my side! And if we train a lot, then we could fight along side her and this guy she escaped with!" I said to Gastly, looking at the door and raising my fist in the air. I was determined to protect my siblings now that I was out of the looney bin. I heard Gastly sigh beside me.

"What?" I asked.

"Gastly," Gastly just shook his head. I hmphed.

"Come on, Gastly! We gotta hit the road!" I said. I started to run out the door.

"Gastly," he called. I looked back to see him levitating some supplies that we needed. I laughed while rubbing the back of my head.

"I guess we need to get supplies for the road first before we hit it," I laughed. Gastly sweatdropped.

I walked to the counter, bought the items, and left with Gastly floating beside me.

"So, what do you say, Gastly? Are we going to kick some major M butt?" I said to him.

"Gastly," Gastly nodded his head. Then, suddenly a Pikachu popped out of a tree and looked at us.

Ready to fight.

"So, you wanna fight. Huh, Pikachu?" I taunted it.

"Pika!" the Pikachu growled and nodded.

"Alright! Gastly! You ready to fight?" I asked Gastly.

He nodded. Suddenly I saw a red light coming from my backpack.

"What the?" I looked behind me to see Weedle getting ready to fight.

"You want to fight Pikachu, Weedle?" I asked Weedle.

"Weed! Weedle!" Weedle nodded. I looked at Gastly and he nodded as well.

"Okay! Weedle! I choose you!" I sent Weedle out to fight Pikachu. Weedle wound up fainting after a few hits from Pikachu and I had to summon my Pikachu.

She won and we had won our first fight against a wild pokemon.

I could tell this was going to be a fun life.

"Alright! Let's head to Pewter City!" I said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ugh! Where are we?" I asked as Gastly and I hit yet another dead end in the Viridian Forest. I heard Gastly sigh.

He took out the map again and tried to figure out where we were.

"Got any ideas?" I asked as I also looked at the map. It was no use though. I couldn't read a single thing on that stupid thing.

Gastly gave another sigh and shook his head, or rather body. Then he put the map back into my bag.

"We are both hopeless when it comes to finding the right path. I wonder if any of my other pokemon can tell which way to go?" I mumbled.

"Gast!" Gastly said. I looked at him to see him nodding.

"Okay, well. Come on out, everyone!" I shouted as I summoned all of my pokemon. In front of me appeared Pikachu, Pichu, and Weedle.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Pi!" Pichu said.

"Weedle!" Weedle said.

"So, do any of you know which way is out?" I asked them. They looked around and then shook their heads. I sighed.

Then we suddenly heard a few people screaming.

"I wonder who that could have been? Let's go check it out!" I said as I began to run to the noise.

Up ahead I saw two guys, one looked like an old man and the other looked like a boy my age.

"What's wrong?" I asked. They turned around.

"Hannah?" Professor Oak said when he looked at me.

"Oh, hey Professor Oak!" I said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I was on my way to Pewter City but then we kind of got lost," I laughed nervously.

"Didn't you use that map I gave you?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I can't read a map yet so Gastly has been guiding us so far," I said.

"Gast," Gastly apologized.

"It is alright, Gastly. It's not your fault that we are lost," I said, giving him a pat on the head.

"Well, I'm glad that you two are already great friends," Professor Oak said.

"Thanks! Uh, by the way. Who is that guy?" I asked, pointing to the kid.

"Oh, this is my grandson! Hannah, Gary. Gary, Hannah," he introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you!" I said, giving him my hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" he said, shaking my hand.

"So, why did you guys scream earlier?" I asked.

"Oh, well. We were being chased by a pack of Beedrill. That's all," Prof. Oak explained.

"What's a Beedrill?" I asked.

"Check your pokedex," he said. I nodded and pulled out my pokedex.

"Beedrill, it can take down any opponent with its powerful poison stingers. It sometimes attacks in swarms," the pokedex said.

"Oh, so it is a bug pokemon? Cool!" I said.

"Yeah, but they are vicious if you disturb them," he said.

"Yeah, I guess so," I mumbled. Then suddenly we heard some people laughing. We looked at a nearby tree.

"Gast Gastly," Gastly said.

"What do you mean you have a bad feeling?" I asked him.

We looked up to see a pair of people. They were wearing a black outfit with a red M on their shirts.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Us?" the girl asked.

"We are from the team known as Team Magma. And we are here to steal your pokemon!" the man said.

"I don't think so!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it, little girl?" the girl teased me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hannah, use one of Gastly's moves. If you do, you can scare them away," Prof. Oak whispered to me.

"What move is that?" I asked.

"I believe it is called Mean Look," he whispered.

"Okay! Hey Gastly! How about we show these guys what we're made of?" I said. Gastly nodded and then he levitated in front of me.

"Ooo! Looks like the little girl wants to fight! How cute!" the guy said.

"I am not cute, ya ditz! Alright Gastly! Use Mean look!" I yelled.

"Gastly!" he yelled. Team Magma screamed and fell out of the tree they were standing in.

"Get out of here!" I yelled. They nodded and ran away from us.

"Thanks a lot, Hannah! I think you have a lot of potential to be a wonderful pokemon trainer! Here, why don't Gary and I show you the way to Pewter City?" Prof. Oak said.

"Really? Thanks!" I said.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, how have you been, Hannah? Any luck capturing any pokemon?" Professor Oak asked. I nodded and took out Weedle's pokeball.

"Yup! I caught a Weedle!" I smiled.

"Really? Why don't you bring it out and I can have a look at it?" he said. I nodded.

"Come on out, Weedle!" I yelled and tossed my pokeball. A bright red light appeared and it took the shape of Weedle. The pokeball bounced back to my hand and I put it back on my belt.

"Weedle!" Weedle said. Professor Oak kneeled down and observed my Weedle.

"So, your name is Hannah, right?" Gary asked. I looked at him and smiled friendly.

"Yup, and you're Gary, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"To be honest your Weedle looks pretty weak," Gary smirked, crossing his arms. I blinked at his sudden change in attitude.

"Look, I don't care what you think about my Weedle. All I care about is having my pokemon be my friends. We will train very hard so we can go over anything that stands in our way!" I announced, pumping my fist. Gary's eyes widened and Gastly's did too.

"Whatever. It's not like a kid like you could even win any badges. I mean, really. You are only four. What can you do?" Gary retorted. My hands went back to my sides and I clenched them. I glared at Gary and made a vow to him.

"I will be the person to set Team Magma straight. I will become strong with my pokemon so I can protect my family from those nasty people!" I said through my teeth.

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked. Professor Oak stood up. He was done with his research and I had no answer to Gary's question.

"Well, Hannah. I don't know how good this Weedle is since it is still very young. But if you train it right then it should be able to evolve into a very powerful Beedrill," Professor Oak told me.

"Really? Cool! Then I will train as hard as I can!" I said, my confidence growing again.

"Just not too hard. Pokemon need rest too you know," he said. I nodded and took out Weedle's pokeball.

"Weedle! Return!" I yelled. The pokeball opened, a red light shot out of it and hit Weedle, and Weedle went inside its pokeball. I took out the pokeballs for Pichu and Pikachu and looked at them. "I can't wait to see how strong we all will become."

"Oh? So you will be training with them?" Professor Oak asked. I nodded.

"I wouldn't be a good trainer if I didn't train with my pokemon. Plus I have a lot more to learn about all pokemon. I'll capture as many as I can and learn everything there is to know about each one!" I said.

"Well stated. Shall we get going?" he asked. I nodded and put my pokeballs away. Professor Oak was on the far left, Gary walked next to him, I walked next to Gary, and Gastly floated next to me.

"Hey Hannah," Gary said.

"Yeah?" I asked. He pointed at Gastly.

"Why don't you have Gastly in its pokeball?" Gary asked.

"He doesn't like to be in his pokeball. I guess Gastly likes it out here with me," I smiled at Gastly.

"Gastly Gast," Gastly smiled back.

"He?" Gary questioned.

"Yeah, this Gastly is a boy. My Pikachu is a girl and my Pichu is a boy," I stated.

"How did you know that, Hannah?" Professor Oak asked.

"I asked them and they told me. Well, more like I guessed and they nodded when I got it right," I explained.

"I see," Professor Oak mumbled.

"But why do you treat them like they are people? It's not like pokemon have feelings once you capture them," Gary said. Little puffs of air steamed out of Gastly as he glared at Gary. Gary flinched.

"Gary! Stop saying things like that! You have a lot to learn about pokemon before you are even qualified to be a trainer, so hush," Professor Oak scolded his grandson. Gary pointed at me.

"But she's the same age as me yet she is a pokemon trainer!" Gary whined.

"She's the exception. Gary, she has no where to go and she needs someone to look after her. I figured since she was already very close to her original three pokemon then she should be fine with them. Once I find out who her parents are I shall call them immediately and Hannah can decide what she wants to do from there. Is that okay with you, Hannah?" Professor Oak said. I nodded.

"Sounds good to me. But I won't go home until I complete my vow, no matter what anyone says to me!" I said stubbornly. Professor Oak sighed.

"I was afraid of that," he muttered. Suddenly the road ahead got straight and Professor Oak and Gary stopped. "All you have to do from here is keep going straight. You should reach Pewter City in a day or so. Good luck, Hannah."

"Thank you! And Gary, I'll show you just how powerful kids like us can be when we put our minds to it! Bye Professor! Bye Gary!" I said. I ran ahead.

"Don't push yourself too much! That goes the same for your pokemon!" Professor Oak yelled. I stopped running and turned around to wave goodbye.

"I'll come by when I get all my badges! Bye!" I yelled. I turned back around and ran towards Pewter City once more with Gastly by my side.

"Gast Gastly," Gastly said.

"Come on, Gastly! We have a whole journey ahead of us and I want to get a heads start!" I said. Gastly nodded.

After a while I started to get tired from running. Gastly and I slowed down to a walk.

"I wonder what kind of life lies ahead of us. I'm only doing this so I can become a good trainer and take down Team Magma with my big sis," I said, putting my hands behind my head.

"GASTLY! GAST GAST!" Gastly yelled. He floated and stopped in front of me, forcing me to stop walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I turned around but no one was there. I turned back to see that Gastly was glaring at me. Then it hit me. I scratched the side of my head. "Oh, I get it. You're trying to say that I'm letting this journey get to my head and that I should be grateful that I can go on this journey at all." Gastly nodded. "I'm sorry, Gastly. Let's try our best and take things one step at a time!" Gastly nodded again in agreement.

Suddenly the bushes started rustling around us. I looked around but couldn't find the source. Gastly's eyes suddenly glowed and he lifted a pokemon out of the bush to my right.

"What's that?" I asked. I pulled out my pokedex and checked it.

"Rattata. A mouse pokemon. Its fangs are long and sharp and it bites anything when it attacks. It is small and very quicik," pokedex said.

"I see. Okay. Pikachu, I choose you!" I yelled and threw Pikachu's pokeball at Rattata. I caught the pokeball when it came back and put it away. Rattata got into a defense position and so did Pikachu.

Rattata ran at Pikachu.

"So Rattata is using a Tackle attack. Okay, Pikachu dodge it then use Thundershock!" I yelled. Pikachu dodged Rattata and shocked it with a Thundershock. Rattata somehow got back up on its feet and prepared to Tackle Pikachu again. Again Pikachu dodged and used Thundershock. Rattata looked like it couldn't stand up. I grabbed out an empty pokeball and tossed it at Rattata.

"Go Pokeball!" I yelled. It hit Rattata and eventually made a cute sound. I ran to the pokeball and held it in the air. "Yeah! I caught a Rattata!" Pikachu and Gastly cheered. I laughed.

"Alright. It's time to go to Pewter City. I think everyone needs a rest," I said. I put my new Rattata away and took out Pikachu's pokeball. "Good job Pikachu! You deserve some rest."

I now had five pokemon and a gym waiting for me. It was time to go and see what I am made of. Possibly even start training.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 9!**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY FOR SO LONG.**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**OBSETHED1**

**MISTRISS-NIGHTMARE**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS I WILL HAPPILY ANSWER THEM.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

We arrived at Pewter City that afternoon and stayed at the Pokémon center. That night I couldn't sleep. I just stared at the ceiling above me with my hands behind my head and a comfy blanket on my stomach.

I kept thinking about how the gym would look and how strong the gym leader would be.

"I wonder what kind of Pokémon they have?" I asked out loud. Gastly stirred and floated to my side. He had been sleeping/floating above me.

"Gast?" he asked. I smiled at him and put my hand on the top of his head/body.

"Don't worry, Gastly. I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow," I said. Gastly started speaking but I couldn't figure out what he was saying. Usually I could just guess and I seemed right most of the time, but this time I couldn't even guess. "Sorry, Gastly. I can't understand you." Gastly sighed and snuggled up to me.

"Gastly, gast gastly," he said. I still didn't understand him but I just hugged him anyway.

"Don't worry Gastly. No matter what, we will try our hardest tomorrow. If we can't beat the gym leader, then we'll just train hard after the match and challenge him again!" I said. Gastly nodded and soon fell asleep. I held him close and tried to fall asleep as well. "Goodnight, Gastly. Tomorrow is the first step of our Kanto journey."

We woke up early the next day. I had Nurse Joy heal all of my Pokémon.

"Here you go, Hannah. Good luck on your gym challenge," Nurse Joy said as she handed me my Pokémon.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy! Um, where is the gym anyway?" I asked. She laughed and pulled out a town map. She showed me a route that led me straight to the gym. "Thanks again! Well, I'll be going!" I waved at her as I left the Pokémon Center and followed the route she showed me.

When Gastly and I arrived we had stopped in front of a huge building that was surrounded by boulders.

"Whoa," I whispered, gazing up at the gym. Gastly nudged me and I got out of my trance. I looked at Gastly and smiled with determination. "Okay Gastly! Let's do this!" Gastly nodded and we walked into the gym.

"Hello!" I yelled. My voice echoed off the tall, cave-like walls. "Is anyone here? I would like to challenge the gym leader to a Pokémon match!"

"I am the leader of this gym!" a voice ahead of me said. I jumped at the intensity of the voice as it jumped off the walls. I looked down the hallway and noticed that the voice came from a man who was standing in front of double doors. "Who wishes to challenge me?" I ran up to him and bowed.

"I wish to," I stated.

"You? A little girl?" he asked, skeptic al.

"Yes. I am Hannah Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town. And I may be small but that doesn't mean my Pokémon and I can't give a good Pokémon match!" I said. I glanced up at him and he was waving his hands around crazily.

"Whoa, whoa there. I never said you wouldn't put up a good fight. Okay, I accept your challenge! Shall we get started right away?" he said. I stood up straight and nodded. He opened the doors behind him and showed me into the arena.

It. Was. HUGE! Not only was the arena area itself big, but it was surrounded with many rows of seats above us.

"Wow," I muttered. The man laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty big isn't it?" he said over his shoulder. I nodded. Gastly floated ahead of me and waited for me in the challenger's box. When the gym leader arrived at his box he grabbed out a pokeball. "Are you ready?" I nodded and was about to send out Gastly when the double doors burst open. Gastly, the gym leader, and I all turned around to see a boy a little older than me standing in the doorway with his arms spread out. His hair was brown and spikey and it looked like his eyes were closed.

"Brock? What's wrong? Is one of your siblings hurt?" the gym leader asked. Brock lowered his arms and tilted his head to the side.

"Huh? Why would they be hurt? No, we just heard that a challenger came and wanted to watch the match," Brock said.

"Oh, I see. Very well then. Hey, Brock? Would you like to be the referee this time?" the gym leader said. Brock's face lit up and he eagerly accepted as he ran to the middle of the arena on the sidelines. But not before telling his siblings, who had been behind him the entire time, to go up to the bleachers and watch from up there.

"Okay! The match will now begin! The rules are 3 against 3! Only the challenger may change Pokémon! Um, challenger, what is your name?" Brock said, rubbing his head as he asked me my name.

"My name is Hannah Ketchum," I answered. He nodded and began again.

"The challenger is Hannah Ketchum. Let the match…BEGIN!" Brock yelled, chopping his hands down and signaling the beginning of the match.

"You may go first," the gym leader said. I nodded and looked at Gastly.

"I choose Gastly!" I said. Gastly nodded and floated out in front of me. I took out my pokedex, ready to look for a move in case I needed to.

"Very well. I choose, Geodude!" he yelled. He tossed a pokeball and a small rock with a face and arms came out.

"Geodude!" it yelled.

"What's that?" I asked. I pointed my pokedex at it.

"Geodude. The rock Pokémon. It climbs mountain paths using only the power of its arms," the pokedex said.

"I see. So it has really strong arms. Okay Gastly! Use Hypnosis!" I yelled.

"Gastly!" Gastly said. Then hypo beams went out of his eyes and were just about to hit Geodude when the gym leader ordered Geodude to get out of the way.

"Geodude! Use Rock Throw!" the gym leader yelled.

"Geodude!" Geodude said. It raised its arms and rocks started to fall down.

"Gastly! Dodge the rocks!" I yelled. Gastly did as I said. Once the rock fall was over Geodude was open. "Now, use Toxic!"

Gastly spat toxic at Geodude and it hit the Geodude. Geodude cringed from the poison.

"Now, use Hypnosis!" I yelled. Gastly once again aimed the hypno beams at Geodude. This time Geodude couldn't get out of the way and it fell asleep instantly.  
>"Great job, Gastly! Okay, now use Lick!" I said. Gastly pulled out his hug3e tongue and licked the Geodude, causing it to roll backwards. When we could see its face again, its eyes were like swirling circles.<p>

"Geodude is unable to battle. Gastly wins the round!" Brock yelled. I cheered and hugged Gastly.

"Great job, Gastly! Do it just like that with his other Pokémon!" I said hugging him tightly. Gastly laughed and nodded.

"Don't think you be able to do that again, kid. Cause this time I choose Diglett!" the gym leader said. He tossed another pokeball into the air and out came a little brown thing. I held up my pokedex.

"Diglett. The mole Pokémon. Diglett burrows through the ground at a shallow depth and leaves raised earth in its wake, making it easy to spot," the pokedex said.

"Okay, Gastly! Let's start off with a hypnosis!" I yelled.

"Gastly!" Gastly said as he once again shot hypno beams from his eyes.

"Diglett! Burry underground!" the gym leader yelled. The Diglett did as the gym leader said and got out of the way of Gastly hypnosis.

"Darn!" I muttered. I bit my nail and tried to think of something before Diglett could come up.

"Diglett! Come up and use Magnitude!" the gym leader yelled.

"Magnitude? What's that?" I muttered.

"Heh, you will see!" the gym leader said. Diglett came up from the ground and started to shake up the ground. Gastly wasn't affected by it but I was since I was on the ground. I fell backwards onto my butt.

"Ow!" I c complained.

"I don't get it. Why wasn't Gastly affected?" he muttered.

"Dad! Gastly's a ghost Pokémon! Their type isn't affected by ground and solid attacks!" Brock yelled.

"I see. Then this is a very troubling situation," he muttered. I smirked as I thought of something. I stood up.

"Gastly! Use Toxic!" I yelled. Gastly used Toxic on Diglett and Diglett got poisoned and fainted.

"Diglett is unable to battle! Gastly wins the round!" Brock yelled. I once again cheered for Gastly.

"Way to go, Gastly!" I said. The gym leader growled and Gastly and I got serious again.

"Okay! You may have beaten my first two Pokémon, but I still have one more! Go, Onix!" the gym leader yelled. A huge snake-like rock Pokémon appeared and roared. I held up my pokedex to it.

"Onix. The rock snake Pokémon. It usually lives underground. It searches for food while boring its way through the ground at 50 miles per hour," the pokedex said.

"I see. It's fast huh? Well we'll see who's faster! Gastly or Onix," I said. "Gastly! Hypnosis!"

"Dodge it, Onix! Then use rock throw!"

"Dodge the rocks, Gastly!" I yelled. Unfortunately Gastly wasn't fast enough to dodge all of them. Some of them hit him and he fell down. His eyes turned into swirly circles just like Geodude and Diglett.

"Gastly is unable to battle! Onix wins the round!" Brock yelled.

"Gastly!" I ran up to him and held him. "Are you okay?" Gastly nodded and I picked him up and let him down next to me. "You did a great job, Gastly. Now take a good rest." I turned my attention back towards the gym leader. "Okay, here goes my second Pokémon! Go, PIkach-" a red light suddenly came from my hip, and it wasn't from Pikachu's pokeball. Suddenly Ratata appeared before me and was ready to fight.

"Ratata!" it yelled. I blinked.

"Ratata? You want to fight Onix?" I said. Ratata looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Okay! Ratata! Let's start off with a Tackle attack!" Ratata ran at Onix and hit it as hard as she could.

"Onix! Show this pipsqueak your bind attack!" the gym leader said like he was bored. Onix squeezed Ratata in its tail and Ratata cried out.

"Ratata!" I yelled. Suddenly the pokedex beeped and when I looked at it I saw Ratata's current attacks. "I see. Ratata! Try hyper fang!" Ratata's fangs started to glow yellow and then she bit down into Onix's rocky skin. Onix cried out in pain and let go of Ratata. She landed in front of me and faced Onix, ready for my next command.

"Okay! Now use quick attack!" I yelled. Ratata quickly ran at the Onix and somehow got it to fall backwards and land on its back. Now Onix's eyes were swirly circles.

"Onix is unable to battle! The challenger Hannah Ketchum has won the match!" Brock announced. The kids in the bleachers cheered and the gym leader summoned his Pokémon back. Then he walked towards me as I picked up Ratata and swung her around.

"Great job, Ratata! You did great! You too, Gastly!" I said, smiling at them both.

"Congratulations, young trainer. You may be younger than the rest of the challengers, but you put up a better fight than any of them. Good job, and here is your reward. The Boulder Badge," the gym leader said. He handed me a badge that looked just like a mini polished boulder. I smiled as I took it.

"Thank you so much!" I said. He nodded. "Look guys! We got the Boulder Badge!" I held the badge up high and Gastly and Ratata cheered.

One badge down, seven to go. And a whole lot more training to go to defeat Team Magma!

**HELLO!**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 10!**

**WE ARE NOW IN THE DOUBLE DIGITS! **

**WOHOO!**

**HAHA**

**ANYWAY, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**JAYVEE1669**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

I went to the pokemon center soon after getting my badge.

"Hello, Hannah! How was the match?" Nurse Joy asked. I felt my lips forming a huge grin.

"It went really good! I won! See?" I said, showing her my badge. I had pinned it onto the inside of my jacket, which Professor Oak had borrowed to me before I left Pallet Town. It used to be his grandson's, according to him.

"Wow! Congradulations, Hannah!" Nurse Joy said as I handed her all five of my pokeballs. Gastly had agreed to be in his pokeball so he could be healed. "So, will you be heading to Cerulean city next, then?"

"Cerulean City? Is that the next city with a badge?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, it's a water based gym so the gym leader will most likely be fighting using water pokemon!" she said.

"Really? Cool," I said.

"I'll heal these five right away! Why don't you wait out here for a while? In fact, here's a map of the area so you can figure out how to get to Cerulean!" Nurse Joy said, handing me a map. She pointed out which town was Cerulean and walked into a back room. Meanwhile, I sat down and tried to make out the map.

"I guess now's a good time as any to figure out how to read these things," I muttered. After an hour of studying the map, I had a pretty good idea on which route I wanted to take. Just as I folded the map, two guys ran in screaming for Nurse Joy.

"Oh my! What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nurse Joy! Two people just stole someone's pokemon!" one guy said.

"Yeah! And when we tried to get them back for that person, we had a pokemon battle with those people. They hurt our pokemon really bad!" the second one said. My ears perked. I looked up at them and saw that they were both carrying pokemon that looked exhausted and beaten up.

"Don't you worry! I'll call Officer Jenny right away and let her know! In the meantime, I'll heal your pokemon for you!" she said. They nodded and gave her their pokemon. After she left, I walked up to the two guys.

"Um, excuse me? What did the two people look like?" I asked. They looked down at me and blinked.

"Well, they were both wearing black," the first guy said.

"Yeah, and they both had a red M on their chests. If it was an R, then I know that it was Team Rocket. But I don't remember ever seeing a team with an M as their letter," the second said. I glared at the ground.

_So, Team Magma is already making me wanna fight them? Fine! Once my pokemon are healed, we will get those pokemon back for that one guy! _ I thought, clenching my fists.

"Team Magma," I muttered.

"Huh?" they asked. I just shook my head.

"Team Magma isn't from the Kanto region. I don't know which region they're from though," I said.

"Hannah? Your pokemon are ready," Nurse Joy said, handing me my pokeballs. I nodded.

"Thanks!" then I turned towards the boys. "Where did you last see those guys?" I asked.

"Just outside of town. I think they said they were heading to Cerulean City," the second said. I nodded and ran out the door.

"Hey! Don't you try to take them on!" they yelled. I stopped in my tracks and turned towards them with a fake smile.

"Don't worry! I'm just going to tell Officer Jenny! I promise I'll keep out of trouble!" I yelled. Gastly got out of his pokeball just then and floated next to me as I ran out of town.

Now, I really don't like to lie. But it was obvious they weren't going to let me go unless I lied and told them I was going to tell Officer Jenny. By now I had run out of Pewter City and started to hear voices yelling.

"Stop! You can't take my pokemon!" Gastly pointed to the trees and I hid in a bush along the path.

"Tough shit, boy. You'll catch some other pokemon! This one's ours now!" someone else yelled. I peeked out of the bushes and saw the two that the guys had described. One of them was carrying a brown leather bag over their shoulder. I looked at Gastly and sighed.

"Gastly. Gas gas gastly," he muttered. Basically saying that do something if I must. I smirked as an idea popped into my head. Quickly, I brought Weedle out of its pokeball.

"Weedle, do you think you can spit a thread that's thick enough to trip them?" I whispered. They were getting closer now. Weedle nodded and told me that they would need some help though. I brought out the others and we formed a plan. Not a minute later did it start.

Gastly floated up and made Pichu and Pikachu float with him. Using his power, he made them float in the air in front of the Team Magma guys. Those two scared them enough to stall for time. I had Weedle stay on the ground with me and shoot String shots that stuck from my hand to a tree across the path from us.

"Piiiikkkkaaaa!" Pikachu said in a moaning voice, making her sound like she was dead.

"Piiiiichhuuuuu!" Pichu said, copying what Pikachu was doing.

"Alright! That's enough Weedle! This should trip them nice and good! Rattata! You ready?" I whispered. Rattata held a rope that the professor had given to me. It was meant to escape from situations but it had its purpose in this one. Rattata nodded. I looked up at Gastly and gave him the signal. He made Pikachu and Pichu float past the string trap which neither of the Team Magma members noticed. They tripped and fell onto their faces.

"Go! Rattata!" I said. Rattata ran around them, tying them up as he did so. "Weedle! Use string shot to get that bag away from them!" Weedle did as I said. When I got the bag, it was wiggling. I let it loosen up and two pokemon ran out of it. One was blue and the other was pink. They both had a needle on top of their heads.

"You brat!" one of the Magma guys said.

"You'll pay for this!" the other said. They were about to get loose.

"Gastly! Use Hypnosis!" I yelled. They fell asleep. "They finally shut up." I crossed my arms and glared at them.

"Thank you so much!" two people behind me said. I turned around to see two kids about my age hugging the pokemon.

"No problem, by the way, what kind of pokemon are those?" I asked, bringing out my pokedex.

"This blue one's a female Nidoran," the boy said. I pointed my pokedex at her.

"Nidoran, female. Although small, its venomous barbs render it dangerous. The female has smaller horns," the pokedex said. I nodded.

"And this pink one's a boy Nidoran," the girl said. I pointed the pokedex at him this time.

"Nidoran, male. The male NIDORAN has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape it's notice," the pokedex said.

"Cool!" I said. All of my pokemon came around me.

"Say! Since you helped us get back our pokemon, why don't we treat you to lunch?" they asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I heard someone farther down the road also got their pokemon stolen and I want to help them get it back," I said.

"Okay! Then we'll help you look!" they said. I sighed but agreed.

**I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE AMOUNT OF TIME I TOOK IN BETWEEN CHAPTERS!**

**HOWEVER,HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**MOLLY GRACE16**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION...I WILL NOT TELL :D**

**HOWEVER, THANKS FOR THE QUESTION AND STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT THE ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK QUESTIONS!**


	12. Chapter 12

I was skeptical about those two coming along and I was right all along. They just wouldn't shut up.

"So, what kind of Pokémon do you have?" the girl asked me.

"Are they tough and strong?" the boy asked.

"Or are they cute yet strong?" she asked.

"Tough and strong would be better!" the boy said.

"No! Cute and strong are better!"

"Tough!"

"Cute!"

"Tough!"

"Cute!"

I sighed.

"You know what? Why don't I just bring them out so you can see?" I said, trying to make them shut up quicker. "Come on out guys!" Weedle, Rattata, Pikachu, and Pichu all came out of their pokeballs. Gastly hovered at my side.

"Awe! They are cute Pokémon!" the girl squealed. The boy groaned.

"Come on! Don't you have any better Pokémon than these weaklings?" he asked. I glared at him.

"What do you mean? These Pokémon are my friends. I don't care how weak they are right now nor how cute or tough they look. One day, my Pokémon and I will be strong enough to accomplish our dream!" I said. They both looked at me strangely.

"Dream?" the girl asked.

"Friends?" the boy asked. He looked down at his Nidoran to see that she was playing with my Pokémon.

"What is your dream?" the girl asked.

"To take down Team Magma with my big sister," I said.

"Who is Team Magma?" she asked.

"I don't fully know who they are. What I do know is this: they kidnapped my big sister around the time my brother and I were born. And these people might know something about my dad and why he disappeared when I was born. I'll defeat them and make them tell me what they know and why they took my sister away from us," I said, looking into the distance.

The two were speechless.

"From what I understand, this Team Magma must be worse than Team Rocket," the boy said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know for sure right now. All I can do for right now is get my Pokémon and I stronger so that one day we can take on Team Magma and win," I stated. Gastly smiled at me.

"But what if you lose?" the boy asked. I smirked at him and clenched my fist in front of me.

"Then we'll just keep taking them on until we win!" I stated. The boy laughed nervously.

"I-I see," he muttered.

"I promise you both this here and now: My friends and I may lose a few battles, but we will not lose the war!" I stated, smirking. "Ain't that right, gang?" I looked at my Pokémon who were also listening to my speech. They all cheered and Gastly rubbed his cheek next to mine. I laughed and eventually the two kids did too.

A bush rustled just then and we all became gravely silent.

"I'm telling you, I thought I heard some Pokémon over here!" a man yelled.

"Yeah right! It was probably just some people," a woman yelled back. "Wait a second, they might be trainers. This might actually not be a waste of valuable time!"

"Let's go! Into the bushes!" I whispered to them, bringing my Pokémon back into their pokeballs. Gastly hid inside a tree trunk while we quietly hid in the bushes. Two people in black uniforms with M's on their chests appeared.

"Team Magma," I whispered, glaring at them. The woman was holding a large brown bag that made weird noises when she moved. Almost as if there were a lot of pokeballs in there.

"Could those two be the ones you're looking for?" the girl asked. I put a finger to my lips and silently told her to be quiet.

"Hm," the man said, scratching the back of his head. "That's strange. I swear I heard voices." The woman sighed.

"Oh well. Let's get back to base. These Pokémon may prove useful in our search for Groudon," the woman said. The man nodded and they headed down the path we were walking previously. After a while we stepped out of the bushes and Gastly appeared out of the trunk.

"Groudon? What's that?" I muttered. I looked to Gastly but it looked like he didn't know either. "In any case, those two are definitely the ones who took that guy's Pokémon! C'mon Gastly! We gotta save those Pokémon!"

"Gastly!" Gastly said, floating after me.

"Wait for us!" the boy and girl yelled.

"Sorry, but now that I found them I can't be slowed down! I appreciate the help though! Bye!" I yelled back at them, not slowing down one bit. They didn't follow me.

_Sorry, but this is my fight now. Besides, I won't let any little kid, other than me, get hurt! Even if we lose to those two, I'll make sure that we can at least get those Pokémon back to their owner! _I thought as I chased after Team Magma.

"Stop!" I yelled when I saw them.

"Huh?" they said, turning around to see me.

"Give those Pokémon back to the trainer you stole them from!" I yelled.

"Gastly! Gastly gastly!" Gastly yelled.

"Oh? And what's a brat like you gonna do about it?" the man said. "You go! I should be enough for a pipsqueak like her!" The woman nodded and ran off.

"Don't underestimate me!" I yelled. "I may be little, but I'm not weak!" The man smirked.

_I gotta defeat this guy in order to get to the lady. That's the only way I'll free those Pokémon! _ I thought.

"You want a battle? Fine, kid! Go, houndour!" the man yelled. A small, black and red Pokémon appeared. It had small, black ears and a short black tail. It looked cute to me.

"But looks can be deceiving," I muttered. "Alright! I choose you, Gastly!" I yelled. Gastly went forward.

"Heh, so the brat has a ghost Pokémon huh? Interesting. Houndour! Use Ember!" the man said. Fire came out from Houndour's mouth and hit Gastly, making him stagger back a little.

"Gastly! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Gastly gas!" Gastly said, floating back to where he had been.

"Alright Gastly! Time to use Lick!" I yelled. Gastly's huge tongue licked Houndour. The only thing that happened was that Houndour looked grossed out. The man laughed.

"Stupid brat! Ghost type moves don't affect Houndour a lot! Now, Houndour use Roar!" the man yelled. Houndour released a roar that made me flinch back a little, Gastly too. The man laughed again. "Aw, if you're scare you should just go home little girl!" I glared at him.

"I'm not done yet! Besides, two can play at that game!" I yelled. "Gastly use Mean look!" His mean look seemed to frighten Houndour a bit.

"Don't give in Houndour! Ember one more time!" he yelled.

"We won't fall for that again! Gastly dodge it! Now use Hypnosis!" I yelled. Gastly sent purple ring beams from his eyes and made Houndour fall asleep. "Great job Gastly! Say, let's have someone else try since Ghost moves don't work on Houndour!" Gastly nodded and came back to my side.

"Oh joy, another weak Pokémon the little girl has. Whatever, bring you brat!" he sneered. I smirked.

"Gladly. Go, Pikachu!" I yelled, throwing my pokeball. Pikachu's form took shape in the red glow from the pokeball.

"Pika!" she yelled.

"Okay Pikachu! Use thundershock!" I yelled.

_It was a really good thing I looked up all of their current moves before heading out. Otherwise I think I would be losing this battle. _I thought. Pikachu shocked Houndour and it woke up.

"Houndour, use Ember!" the man yelled. I sighed.

"I'm getting really sick of that move! Pikachu use quick attack and end this!" I yelled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled, sprinting at Houndour. It fainted after Pikachu hit it.

"Damn," the man muttered. "Houndour return! You won't hear the last of us!" he called to me, running away.

"Oh no you don't! Stop him Pikachu!" I yelled. Pikachu ran in front of him and Gastly floated in front of him. "Now, Weedle use String shot!" Weedle tied up the man using its string shot.

"Damn, bested by a mere child," he muttered. I stood in front of him.

"Oh yeah? Well this child is going to one day wipe the floor with all of you Team Magma members! Just you see! So there!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. Then I turned around and started heading down the road.

"One down, one to go. Then those Pokémon will be able to return to their trainer," I said. I got Pikachu and Weedle back into their pokeballs and headed down the road with Gastly.

_Just you wait! I'll make you pay you bitch! _

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**THERE WILL BE NO THANKS SINCE NO ONE REVIEWED CHAPTER 11.**

**SO PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**

**THANKS!**


	13. Chapter 13

I ran down the path with Gastly floating by my side for a good ten minutes. After a while I stopped to catch my breath.

"Damn, where could she have gone in such a short time? I mean, I think I took down that guy in maybe five minutes and I've been running double that now. Was she riding a Pokémon or something?" I muttered, panting. I suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes behind me. Gastly and I looked to see an injured Pokémon with red and white fur came limping towards us. It looked like a puppy to me. I took out my pokedex and pointed it at the Pokémon.

"Growlithe, a fire Pokémon. Its suberb sense of smell ensures that this Pokémon won't forget any scent, no matter what. It uses its sense of smell to detect the emotions of others," the pokedex said.

"Aw! I would take you to the Pokecenter, but I have to catch that lady. Hm, what should I do Gastly? Go after her or help this growlithe?" I muttered. Gastly didn't respond, also not knowing what to do. I looked in my bag.

"Let's see. I have a potion, but I don't know if that will help. I could capture it and keep it safe in the pokeball until I can go back and heal it. Oh, what should I do?" I muttered, sitting down and rubbing my head as if an idea would come like that. Then I heard even more rustling and growling coming from the same bush. Not a moment later did a Pokémon that looked like a bigger version of the Growlithe came out. Again I pointed my pokedex at it.

"Arcanine, a fire Pokémon and the evolved version of Growlithe. This fleet-footed Pokémon is said to run over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within its body is its source of power," the pokedex said.

"Okay, so I'm seeing an evolution pair here. You must be that Growlithe's parent or something," I muttered. The Arcanine stepped towards me and Gastly got in-between. "Hey! I don't want any trouble Arcanine! I'm just trying to help your cub!" The Arcanine growled and the Growlithe wimpered as it limped towards me. I looked behind me then back at the Growlithe.

"Gastly, gas gastly," Gastly said. Basically, he was leaving the choice up to me. I sighed. Then I had a bright idea.

"Hey Arcanine! I have a deal to propose!" I said, lightly pushing Gastly out of the way. I began to speak, and as I did, the Arcanine got less tense and it started to look worried at its young one. It thought about my deal, then nodded. I grinned as I felt a slight feeling of relief. I walked by Arcanine, gently picked up Growlithe and began to walk back to where the guy was. However, Arcanine stood in my way, kneeling on the ground. Silently I understood, smiling. I jumped on its back and we quickly made our way back to the guy I beat a while ago. Gastly quickly levitated next to us.

We arrived at the scene not a minute later.

"Okay, Arcanine! This is the guy who was with her! If you take his scent you can probably be able to find the woman!" I said. Arcanine sniffed the Magma guy as he looked frightened. "So? Can you smell her on him?" Arcanine nodded and ran off. I turned and ran back to the pokecenter, purposefully forgetting the guy. However, as I ran the Growlither began to whimper.

"I'm sorry Growlithe! I'm trying to be as gently as I can!" I muttered. Then Growlithe was surrounded in a purple glow and Gastly lifted it so that it would glide smoothly. It stopped whimpering after a minute. I smiled at Gastly.

"Thanks buddy!" I said.

"Gas gastly!" he said. We got there as quick as we could.

"Nurse Joy!" I yelled, slamming the doors open.

"Oh my! What happened?" she asked, running to us while looking worried at the Growlithe.

"We found this Growlithe in the woods. It was limping when we found it!" I said. She nodded and called for Chansey. Not a minute later did Chansey arrive with a stretcher.

"I'll heal this Growlithe back to health in no time!" she said. I nodded.

"I'm gonna wait outside. I promised the Arcanine that was with it that I would," I said, heading out the door before she could say anything.

I waited for about ten minutes. As I was considering going back inside, I heard a howl and Arcanine appeared in front of me, in its mouth the bag that the woman was carrying.

"Arcanine! Wow that was fast! May I have that bag?" I asked. It let me have it after I told Arcanine that Growlithe was safe and sound inside the Pokecenter. I opened the bag to find two fossils, a Pokémon that looked like a rock, and a Pokémon that looked like a fairy. I let the Pokémon out of the bag and kept the fossils in the bag to keep them from breaking. I then pointed my pokedex first at the rock looking Pokémon.

"Geodude, the rock Pokémon. It climbs mountain paths using only the power of its arms," the pokedex said. Then I pointed it at the fairy looking Pokémon.

"Clefairy, the fairy Pokémon. It is rare and difficult to find," pokedex said.

"I see. I wonder why they wanted to use a Geodude and Clefairy to find out about this Groudon thing," I muttered.

_And how could they use fossils to find anything out other than things about the fossils themselves? _I thought.

"Come on, Arcanine. Let's go inside and wait for Growlithe to heal," I said. Arcanine nodded and we went inside.

**HELLO ALL!**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**THE THANKS! **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**LADY SYNDRA**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK QUESTIONS!**

**THANKS!**


	14. Chapter 14

I sat down on one of the benches near the emergency room, Gastly floated to my right, and Arcanine kneeled down on the floor at my feet. He stared straight ahead at the door of the emergency room.

"Poor Arcanine," I muttered. I leaned down and petted his soft, orange, black, and white fur. "Don't you worry, Nurse Joy will definitely bring Growlithe back to full health in no time." Arcanine tilted his head up at me. Then without a sound he lowered his huge head down to the floor, whimpered once, and closed his eyes. Next to me I felt Gastly lean on me and he closed his eyes as well.

"Gastly," Gastly said. I nodded and leaned back on the back of the bench.

"You two are right. We might as well get some sleep while we wait for Growlithe to be healed," I said. I closed my eyes and darkness took over as my mind drifted into a dream.

_I raced along the edge of the mountain path. They were repulsive. Simply repulsive. They didn't seem to understand that Pokémon can feel pain, that they have souls too. _

"_Haunter! Haunt Haunter!" Haunter warned me as he floated next to me. _

"_Don't worry Haunter! Getting our friends back is more important than my safety right now. I can't let them get away just because a mountain is in the way!" I yelled, my voice once again sounder older, but not by much this time. Haunter floated in front of me. _

"_Haunt haunt!" he said. I shook my head as I ran. _

"_Haunter! There's no other way to quickly catch up to them! And this is the widest and safest path up here that I could find!" I said. Then Haunter smirked and his eyes glowed the same purple that surrounded me in that instant. I smiled and told him that he was a genius. We floated up over the mountain and quickly caught up with the helicopter. _

_When we approached the helicopter, the door into it opened and a Houndoom appeared. _

"_Houndoom! Use flamethrower to knock that pest out of the sky!" its trainer yelled. Houndoom did as it was told and a ray of fire came towards me. _

"_Haunter!" I said. Haunter nodded, however another attack came out from the helicopter and hit Haunter before he could move me. I stared at the flamethrower with wide, fearful eyes. I screamed as the flames engulfed me, even though I felt no pain. Still I kept screaming and saw the flames lick at my skin, beginning to turn it black. Eventually the purple aura around diminished and I fell out of the fire. My screaming had stopped and I felt myself on the verge of unconsciousness. _

"_Hannah!" two voices yelled below. I struggled to open my eyes. When I did I saw two very important people in my life. For some reason I just couldn't remember their names. _

"_I'm sorry guys, this time I was too weak," I muttered. I saw a bright shining light in the sky and closed my eyes. "This is it. I'm sorry."_

I jerked awake and looked around me to see that Gastly and Arcanine were still asleep. I smiled at the site. My attention drifted to the emergency doors just in time to see the red light go off. I rubbed my eyes.

"I wonder how long I was asleep," I muttered. Suddenly Nurse Joy came out of the double doors, smiled at me, and gave a thumbs up. I grinned and nodded. She beckoned me to follow her and I did, leaving Gastly and Arcanine to sleep.

"Should we wake them?" I whispered to her. She looked at them, smiled, and then shook her head.

"No, why don't we let those two rest for a while? I'm sure Arcanine could use it after taking care of his injured pup for so long," she said. I nodded. We went through the double doors and she led me to a room where Growlithe was sleeping in a chamber, a small smile on her face.

"Aw, she looks happy," I whispered. Nurse Joy nodded.

"Yes. The poor thing had a twisted ankle and the beginning symptoms of the flu," Nurse Joy said.

"Really?" I looked up at Nurse Joy.

"Uh huh. It's a good thing you had found her when you did. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if you found her any later," she said. I smiled and looked back at Growlithe.

"How long do you think she'll have to stay here?" I asked.

"Only a few more days. She didn't twist her ankle too bad and her temperature is already going back to the normal temperature for a Growlithe," she said. I nodded.

"Good. I'm sure Arcanine will be happy to hear that," I said.

We walked back out into the lobby where I had left Gastly and Arcanine sleeping. However, when we came back they were no longer sleeping. Arcanine was pacing back and forth and Gastly was looking around everywhere nervously.

"What's wrong Arcanine? Gastly?" I asked. They both looked at me and Gastly nearly tackled me to the ground.

"Gastly! Gast gastly!" he said, rubbing his face against mine. I laughed and patted the top of his floating head.

"Gastly, I was only gone for maybe ten minutes. Besides, I was checking on Growlithe," I said. At this point I turned towards Arcanine who was staring at me. "Don't worry Arcanine, Growlithe looks perfectly fine. She's smiling in her sleep and she only has to stay here for another day or so." Arcanine smiled and laid back down, motioning for Gastly and me to come over. I sat on the ground next to Arcanine and Gastly went on the other side of him. Arcanine leaned into me, then away, silently telling me to lay on him. I smiled and did as he told me to.

"Thanks Arcanine. I'll check on your Growlithe later today okay? And I'll make sure you know how she is every step of the way," I said. Arcanine quietly barked, showing that he agreed.

**HEY GUYS!**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A VERY LONG TIME SINCE I LAST UPDATED BUT I PLAN ON CATCHING UP TODAY**

**THAT MEANS I'LL BE UPLOADING MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER TODAY SO THERE WILL MORE THAN LIKLEY BE NO **

**THANKS DURING THE NEXT FOUR CHAPTERS. **

**SO NOW, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**BEMONY'N'MENISHA**

**LADY SYNDRA**

**SS-LOVER06**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY! **

**LIKE I SAID I AM GOING TO TRY TO CATCH UP ON THE CHAPTERS IVE MISSED TODAY**

**SO THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next few days I had decided to stay in Pewter City. At least until Growlithe was well enough to go back into the wild with Arcanine. However, I wasn't going to let those days go to waste. Instead, on the first full day of waiting I had approached Arcanine with a great idea.

"Hey Arcanine!" I said, kneeling next to his gigantic body. Arcanine lifted his head off the floor and his paws and looked at me. "Wanna battle?" He blinked twice then tilted his head to the side.

"Ar?" he said. I grinned.

"Do you want to battle with my Pokémon and me? It'll be a great way for me to get my Pokémon ready for the next gym! That, and next time I might be able to easily defeat the next Team Magma grunts that come my way!" I said, smiling. Arcanine rose and walked towards the front door of the lobby in the Pokémon center. He briefly looked back at me, barked, and then walked outside. I turned towards Gastly, my smile reaching both sides of my cheeks.

"Come on Gastly! We have to use every chance we have to get stronger!" I said.

"Gast gastly!" he said, smiling and nodding. We went outside as quick as we could and saw Arcanine standing on an open field surrounded by rocks. It almost looked like an arena of some sort.

"Awesome!" I whispered, staring at the arena in awe. "This looks so cool!" Arcanine waited patiently on his side of the field and I ran towards my end.

"Ar ar!" Arcanine barked and got into an offensive stance. I smirked and got ready myself.

"Alright! Let's do this! Gastly! Let's train you a bit first!" I said. I looked at Gastly then pointed to the area right in front of me. Gastly nodded and quickly floated until he was in front of me. Arcanine growled then leaped at Gastly while baring his fangs.

"That must be his bite attack. Alright Gastly! Dodge it then use Lick!" I yelled.

_I wonder if Lick would even do anything to an Arcanine? It didn't do much to that Houndour. But then again according the pokedex Houndour was a dark and fire Pokémon. I believe it said Arcanine was simply fire. Well, we'll see I guess._

Gastly tried to dodge Arcanine but he was too slow and got caught in Arcanine's attack. Gastly instantly fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Gastly!" I yelled, running up to him. I picked him up and held him close. "What happened? Only one Bite attack and he's already down? But how can that be?" I muttered. I pulled out my pokedex to see if it could tell me something. I pointed it at Gastly and something weird popped up.

"Gastly. Current level: 15. Attack," the pokedex went on to list more numbers that meant nothing to me about Gastly's defense and attacks.

"Oh, so the pokedex can also tell me what level my Pokémon are?" I muttered. Then I looked up at Arcanine who was now kneeling next to me, licking his paws clean. I pointed the pokedex at Arcanine and it said that this one was level 32.

"Well, now it makes perfect sense why you easily beat Gastly. Hm, maybe I should rethink battling you. At least for right now," I whispered. Arcanine nodded and stood up. I sighed and did the same, holding Gastly close to me. "Thanks for letting me fight you, Arcanine. Gastly, you take a rest." Gastly nodded and rested in my arms. Arcanine and I returned to the Pokémon center as quickly as possible. When we got there I got Gastly healed up and then went right back out of the center and headed towards the woods. Arcanine followed me and I didn't say a word, only smiled.

Eventually we got far enough into the woods where we found some flying types as well as other Pokémon I've already caught.

"Okay, let's bring everyone out so I can get an idea of how much we need to train!" I said. Everyone came out of their pokeballs and stood in front of me. "I already know Gastly is level 15. So let's start with you Pikachu!" I held the pokedex in front of each of them.

" level: 13. Pichu. Current level: 5. Weedle. Current level : 5. Rattata: current level: 5," Pokedex said after each one. I nodded and looked at Pikachu and Gastly, my two strongest Pokémon.

"Well, now I have an idea as for who can be trained with who right now. Gastly and Pikachu, why don't you two rest for a bit while I train Pichu, Weedle, and Rattata?" I said. Gastly and Pikachu nodded and sat down on a nearby log next to Arcanine. I turned towards the other three of my group and smiled at them. "Okay guys! It's time for our first training session!" All three cheered and as they did, a bird Pokémon appeared out of the air and settled down next to our little group, grooming its feathers. I smirked and nodded at Pichu. He ran and stood in front of the bird while I pulled out my pokedex.

"Pidgey, a bird Pokémon. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict."

"A peaceful Pokémon huh? Okay, well we challenge you to a battle Pidgey!" I yelled. The pidgey turned towards us and prepared for battle.

"Pichu!" Pichu yelled, getting in a defensive position.

"Okay Pichu! Use thundershock!" I yelled.

"Pichu!" Pichu yelled, stretching, then curling into a ball of electricity before sending said electricity onto Pidgey. The Pidgey fell but then got up a moment later, little shock waves floating around it.

"Sweet! It got paralyzed! Okay Pichu, let's finish it with one more thundershock!" I yelled. Pichu nodded but before he could start, the pidgey attacked him with a Tackle. "Pichu! You okay?" Pichu nodded, then proceeded to complete the move I had told him to do before the Pidgey attacked him. The Pidgey fainted and we all cheered. "Great job Pichu! You won your first battle!" Pichu ran into my arms and I spun around with him. He then jumped down, looked at Pikachu and the others, then looked back up at me. I shook my head.

"Sorry Pichu, but we have a lot of work to still do. But I promise once we're done today I'll let you all play. Okay?" Pichu nodded and smiled. "Okay! Weedle and Rattata! It's your guys' turns! I don't see any wild Pokémon right now so let's just work on our speed! Pichu, you join in too since you're all the same level!" I looked around and picked up some rocks, then arranged them in a straight line. "Okay guys, we're gonna run inbetween these rocks, zigzagging. Got it?" they nodded. "Alright! Let's do this!"

We trained for what seemed like hours. At first it was the zigzag running. Then, once some Pokémon appeared, I had them fighting said Pokémon in turns. I trained right alongside them when I could. When they ran, I ran. When I had Weedle climb up a tree and get in target practice, I was up there in the tree with her. I pointed at things for her to aim at and although she was shaky at first, she definitely improved over time.

I clapped my hands when I got down from the tree. "Okay guys! That's all for training for today! We'll get some more done tomorrow. Gastly and Pikachu! You two will be joining in as well tomorrow!" I said. Everyone nodded and I sent them off to play. I sat down on the log next to Arcanine and he glanced at me, then lightly licked me. His tongue was so huge compared to my small head that my entire head got drenched in his saliva.

"Ew!" I said jokingly. Arcanine laughed, well…barked, and rested his giant head on his paws once more. I patted his head. "I know you're worried about Growlithe. But I saw her, and she's gonna be just fine. I promise." Arcanine purred and scooted closer to me, before lightly falling asleep at my feet the only way a Pokémon bigger than oneself can, by blocking my way of ever getting up before he wakes up. Oh well, I didn't mind. After all, I got to pet him as long as he was sleeping.

**HELLO!**

**I AM BACK AFTER TWO MONTHS!**

**HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS DIDN'T MISS ME TOO MUCH! JK.**

**ANYWAY THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**LADY SYNDRA**

**BEMONY'N'MENISHA**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**AND THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT!**

**PLESAE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**


End file.
